WAIT AND WATCH
by HeavenLover
Summary: Please peep in...
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I am really new here..

Mostly like Abhirika and Duo..

So my first story on abhirika...(as merely story come on abhirika on ff nowadays..so try to cheer myself only)

Please support and please review.. And don't forget to tell me my faults... :)

 **Story**

A Young lady of nearly 20 years is sleeping in her king sized bed...a woman enter with disappointed face and jerk the lady with..

"Tarika..beta jaldi uth...bahot late horaha hai..."

Tarika with a irritating face sit with lazy face with "Kya mumma...kitni accha neend arahithi..."

Leaving bed with "abh boliya..kyu bula rahi thi"

"Are..Teri koi dost Abhijeet aya hai...wait kar raha hai bechara..."

Tarika look at her mom in jerk with "Kaun..Abhijeet(a sensation fill his stomach.. But try to control her facial condition with)accha upar bhej dijiya unhe..(entering in washroom) tab take mai fresh hojati hu"

She enter into washroom and take a big sigh to control her emotional sensation...

"Oh god...ye Abhijeet itni subha kyu agaya...ekto isshe dekhte hi maloom nahi mujhe kyu aisa feeling hota hai...aur upar se subha subha hi agaya...(grabbing her tummy) uffo...stop nudging me yaar...(washing face),lagta hai abh tasha se pucna hi parega ki mujhe aisa kyu hota hai...(giggling)haina meri tasha bilkul expert in this mature case" tarika murmur...

"Tarika..tum washroom mai ho kya...mai ajau room mai" A male voice touch tarika's ear and make her heart to jump in her structure...

Tarika gulp some air with "Ha ajaao..mai abhi ayi"

She dry her face and come out with hesitation in night dress as in nervousness she forgot to take her dress in washroom for changing... And before she realized he already knocked at door..

Abhijeet notice her hesitation and understand the cause behind it so try with "Mmm..tarika..agar tumhe ready hone mai time lage to mai bahar wait kar sakta hu..."

Tarika really want to nod in yes..but tell no by force because as per her thought that would be look really awkward..and overall her night dress is not too much short to embarrass so much...

Keeping her thought aside she asked for giving some comfort to abhijeet "Woo abhijeet..tum itni subha..I mean kai kaam that kya?"

Abhijeet look at her and nods with "Ha...WO mujhe kaal ki assignment ki kuch note tumhe dena tha.."

"Oo..leakin tum college mai bhi desakte the..(clarifying with)matlab khamakha tumhe itni subha parishaani uthake ana para meri ghar..."

"Nahi..WO ya copies important hai..Rina mam ne tumko aj hi deneke liya kaha tha mujhe..aur aj mai college nahi jaunga to..socha tumhe deta huya Jau..."abhijeet answered giving her some papers..

While taking those papers their fingers touch with each other.. A current passed through tarika's body who with jerk apart her hand..Abhijeet also feel awkward... So try with " Accha mujhe late horaha hai..mai chalta hu..."and he turn to leave when tarika uttered...

"Abhijeet (he turn)wo hum abhi breakfast karne hi wale hai..Please join us..." She uttered in one go

"Thanks.. But aj nahi..phir kabhi..Bye" and left in a minute..

"Hussshhh...(tarika fell on bed with thud)thank god jaldi chala gaya..nahi to pata nahi kya kar deta mai..."

...

"Ragini...tasha ko dekha hai kahi" tarika asked to her friend

"Ha..mmm..WO rahi Tasha"ragini point to Tasha

Tarika run to tasha after a quick bye to ragini...

She pulled tasha to a side with "yaar..tujhse kuch baat karni thi..better say kuch baat ka confirmation chahiya..."

"Bolna kya baat puchni hai..leakin iske liya itna horse kaun khichta hai yaar.." Tasha asked rubbing her plam which she grabbed so hardly

"Yaar tu majaak to nahi udayagi meri.."

"Kya taru..mai aisa karte hu kabhi...bolna kya hai"

"Yaar..WO Abhijeet haina..Usse dekhtehi na mujhe kuch hojata hai..baichain si laagti hai..pet mai gudgudi si hoti hai..thikse baat bhi nahi kar pati usse...dhadkan teej hojati hai...(making face)Abh aisa kyu hota hai samajh nahi araha...(looking at Tasha's serious face)are tujhe kya huya..kuch bolo bhi"

"Tarika tumhari umar kya hai?" Tasha asked with serious face

"Kya...are ya kya ajeeb sawal hai..tumhe nahi maloom kya.."

"Wohi mai kehrahihu..Tu kai baccha nahi hai..tujhe bhi maloom hai ya feelings ka matlab kya hai..tujhe pyaar hogaya hai yaar...(grabbing tarika's palm in excitement) oh my god..taaru tujhe pyaar hogaya..I can't believe this.."

"Kya sach mai..(with serious tone)kahi attraction ya crush warsh to nahi"

"Uffo nahi..(asking) accha ya bata tujhe baas use dekhne mai hi accha lagta hai ya kuch aur"

"Nahi..srif dekhne mai nahi..uake baatain..uski awaaj..even uske baremai baat karte huya bhi sans atak jaati hai...I can't explain.."

"Tujhe aur kuch bolne ki jarorat bhi nahi hai...pakka pyar hai..(disappointedly) leaking yaar tujhe kai aur nahi mila..us lerke se pyaar kiya Jo pyaar to dur muskurane se pehle bhi soo baar sochta hai..kitna reserve sa hai...(sighing) abh kya karegi tu yaar.."

"Abh mai itna Sab sochke to pyaar nahi kiya na...(thinking) abh soch hum pata Kaise kare ki usko bhi mujhmai interest hai ki nahi.."

"Pakka nahi hai..kabhi humare taraf sidhe sidhe dekha bhi nahi hai WO" tasha tell in sad tone...

"Tasha please..." Tarika pleaded her

Tasha look at her nervous face and tell to cheer her "Accha udaas maat ho..sochte hai kuch..."

Tarika look at her then close her eyes to calming herself or trying to make own much strong to bear her luck...

Soon she open her eyes hearing Tasha's shout "idea"

"Kya?"tarika asked

"Arre..Google karte hai ki kai kisise pyaar karte hai ki nahi usse bina puche kaise pata lagaya jaai..."

"Milegi kya Google mai yasab?" Tarika asked in doubt

Tasha took out her mobile with "arre google pai Sab milta hai..tu dekh baas.."

After some quick search they got their wanting result..

With so much interest the finished the article...after that tasha look at tarika and asked with disappointment with "dekha kya likha huya hai...Best six sign to know who love you.1.U must be found something different in his look.. must care you more than ownself save you from all danger want to talk to you give you more priority than others. be get jealous when you talk with anyother boy...hmmm...bol kuch match karta hai?"

Tarika look at her and nods in no with sad face with "Kya maloom yaar...Maine to kabhi usse itna garse notice nahi kiya"

"Ha ha pata hai..usse garde dekhnese pehle hi tumhari dhadkan teej hojati hai..sharam ke maare tum gir jaate ho.." Tasha tease her

"Tasha..taang maat khich..abh bol bhi kya kare.."

"Aur kya..notice karte hai ke tujhe dekhta hai ki nahi..care karta hai ki nahi..jealous hota hai ki nahi.." Tasha tell with wink

Tarika smile with shy face...

"Awwhhooo..itna pyara lagta hai tarika tujhe sharmate huya..Abhijeet ke same baas sharmaya kar..pyaar sure hojayega use...hehehe" Tasha teased her

Tarika punch her lightly in more smile...

"Accha wo sab chor(asking)ya bata hai kaha humare hero(looking here and there) kahi dikhaai nahi deraha." Tasha ask

Tarika start to walk side by side with Tasha with "Aj nahi aya hai college...kai kaam hai stayed"

Tasha stop in her track with "arre...leakin tujhe kaise pata..(teasingly) bara jasoosi chal rahi hai "

"Kya tasha...(pulling tasha to walk with)Subha usne khud bataya.."

"Wohoo..to mobile number bhi share hogaya...mmhhmm..kya baat hai" Tasha again tease her

"Tasha..abh mar khayegi tu mujhse..(telling with)WO subha mere ghar aya that(tasha's eyes become double in size)aise kya dekha rahi hai..WO usse kuch notes dena tha mujhe..mam ne diya tha kaal mujhe deneke liya.."

"Tarika leaking usko Teri ghar ka address kahase mila...soch..agar usko tujhmai interest nahi hota to WO thorihi Teri address pata karke yaad rakhta...WO to humare utna accha dost bhi nahi hai ke address maloom ho...aur sabse bari baat WO notes tujhe kaal bhi desakta tha..ya phir mujhe dedeta kaal college mai..tum nahi ayi thi magar mai to ayi tha na kaal college... (Grabbing tarika's hand)soch yaar...usse baas sayed tujhe dekha tha...aur bechara kya karta ...tum kaal nahi aya..WO aj nahi ayega..to do din dekhe bina tujhe WO reh nahi pata na...isiliya chala gaya tera ghar.."

Tarika look at her in hope with "kya sachmai yaar..uske dil mai bhi kai feeling hai!"

Tasha look at her and tell in soft tone "Mai baas andaja laga rahahu yaar..sure to nahi maloom.. Leaking ek baat se sure hu..(looking tarika's hopeful eyes)tujhko sach mai usse saccha pyaar hogaya hai..Teri ya chamakta huya aankhe WO bol rahi hai saaf saaf.."

Tarika hug her with force and asked in whisper "Mujhe meri pyaar milega na yaar?"

Tasha also hugged her with "Jaroor milega yaar...Just WAIT AND WATCH.."

A/N:And this is for you 'Let's imagine'..your words as well your stories inspire me to pen down my thought... Keep writing dears..

And my all readers..I know it's not touch your level..it's not too good also...but please tolerate with me...

Next chap will depend on number of reviews.. And if you people want to read next chapter then please let me know..otherwise I will not post further chapter..

Thanks..

Your new friend HW :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank you thank you very much to you all...I am really happy to find such lovely feedback..

Here is your update my all friends.. :)

 **STORY**

Tasha peep into room..Abhijeet is sitting with daya..his best friend...

Tarika and Tasha give a high five... And tasha push tarika to classroom with murmur "First step-Find his attention"

Tarika set her bag and enter in class room...start to walk toward his bench to pull his attention... But as soon as he look up.. nervousness grab her..and she change her direction and sit on first bench quickly...

Tasha pat her own head and sit besides her with whisper "Darpook kahiki"

Tarika hit her elbow with low voice "chup kar tu..jabh tujhe hogana tabh mai bhi dekhungi.."

Tasha make a face and their nokjhok start..

Other side...

Daya look at Abhijeet and tell in naughtiness "anhaa..dekha" but soon his voice turn off with low growl "Shut up"

Daya make a face and start to talk with his another friend...

Abhijeet look at him then take a quick look of tarika who is of course unknown of this fact..

Here..

Tarika look at him who is talking with daya,tell in sad tone "dekha..ekbaar bhi nahi dekha...aur tu keh rehithi mujhe dekhneko ghar aya tha..hmphh" and get busy in book..

Tasha also take a sad sigh and start to read...

oooooooooooooo

After that they try to grab his attention by many ways but always get ignorance in return.. Like

Unfortunately in biology teacher tell them to start a group study for next upcoming project..

Tasha personally suggest to volunteer to keep tarika and Abhijeet in one batch with

"Accha Rahima Tarika aur Abhijeet ka group kar do..donoka hi ek project hai.."

Which Abhijeet neglect by saying "WO Tasha.. Mera project file mai kuch problem hai..I need daya's help..(to Rahima)Tum please mujhe daya ke sath group banado.."

On which only sad and disappointed sigh come from Tasha and Daya and Tarika just get hurt..

...

Next day in library..

Abhijeet is alone reading some important book..

Here outside tarika grab Tasha's palm and tell "Yaar..mujhe yasab nahi hoya..mujhe bahot embarrass lagta hai..tujhe to pata hi hai..."

"Sun Tarika.. Agar pyaar karna hai to ya sab embarrssy nervousness ya sab chorna parega..warns bolde mai apni time waste nahi karta..." And try to left when Tarika grab her hand and soon tasha and tarika enter into and sit beside him...Tasha indicate tarika something and she try to come and sit near him but suddenly Abhijeet stand up and leave the hall leaving tarika in sad mood..but a smirk come on Abhijeet's lip as thinking about her try...

...

Again on other day..Boys are playing football to practice as final internship match is coming...

Few students are gathered around play ground to watch the match.. Tarika also standing there...but her attention is only Abhijeet which well known noticed by Abhijeet but he don't give a single look to her who left after few hulf hour in irritation...

So daya noticed well and signal Abhijeet who nodded and get busy in playing..

oooooooooooooo

"Awwhoo tarika.. Udaash maat ho...do teen din hi to hum unhe follow karrahe hai..ismai kya pata chalta..aur to ya decision pai agaya ki usse interest nahi hai..kya tubhi..(opening tiffin box with)chal khale..mujhe to bhook lagi hai..."

Tarika leave sad sigh and start to eat...

Suddenly tasha stand up and start to pack their stuffs Confused tarika...who try to ask when tasha said "arre chal canteen chalte hai..dekhe to humhare hero kya karraha hai.."

Tarika try to protest with "tasha..nahi (tasha start to pull her) arre..sun to..mujhe canteen Jana pasand nahi..uhaka smell..arre"

"Bacchu..pyaar ke liya bahot kuch karna parta hai.. Chal chal"

Tarika again try to protest But tasha ignored her and soon they enter into canteen... Look here and there and found Abhijeet is smiling on something with daya...they look at him and sat on a table next to them...

Abhijeet well notice their arrival but pretend to ignore... But daya look at them and whisper into Abhijeet ear "Arre boss..yaha bhi agaya..pehle to kabhi canteen mai nahi dekha..."

Abhijeet just nodded without uttering anything as think it's better to not talk on this topic in front of other friends...

But soon their attention taken by tarika as she starts to sneeze which is not stopping..

Tasha is getting really worried.. All present in canteen also looking confused plus tensed..all start to gathered beside her..

Abhijeet first try to avoid and control on the tension growing in him..but after few minutes get really worried as feel tarika's condition is getting bad..so get up and go to them and request tasha who is trying to make tarika comfort with "Tasha tum tarika ko bahar le chalo..ya spices ki bahot smells hai..bahar khuli haoya ka jaroorat hai inhe"

Tasha nodded and with help of few girls tasha take tarika outside... Few give her chair to sit...after few minutes tarika wash her face with water and sipping few sips which make her little relax..

Seeing her relaxed and telling Tasha about her problem with smells of spices Abhijeet also take a relaxing sigh and turn to reenter into canteen for collecting his things when found daya looking at him with meaningful glance which Abhijeet just ignore and enter siding him...

ooooooooooooo

"Tarika..I am really sorry yaar..mujhe sachmai pata nahi tha yaar.." Tasha tell after sitting beside tarika..

"Tasha..kyu baar baar sorry kar rahihai tu...kuch nahi huya yaar.." Tarika tell after grabbing her palm..

Tasha also nodded but after few minutes tell in jolly mood "leakin iska ek faida to huya..dekha kitna parishaan hogaya abhijeet.. Bechara...aur kaise phatakse samajh liya tujhe spices se problem hai..."

"Intelligent hai isiliya samajh gaya..Teri tarha buddhu nahi hai Jo itni simple baat bhi na samjhe..."

"Accha to abh mai buddhu hogaya..accha hai accha hai..(with dramatic face)to abh ap rest lijiya..accha accha swapne dekhiye intelligent logoke...mai to chala ghar...(taking bags)..Mumm wait karegi late hogaya waise bhi..."

So after bidding bye to tasha tarika lay down on bed...start to think about the incident...She remembered Abhijeet's face..tension and care was really present there..she noticed he was standing there till her stability.. Okk not so near but not so far also...if love or interest is not present in his heart then also must be a care obviously present... Or may be he is also in love...awww...this thought make few spin in her stomach who cuddle her knee and close her eyes with small smile...

oooooooooooooo

"Boss..kya soch reheho?" Daya ask sitting beside Abhijeet who must be in some thought but come out with daya's tone and answer "nahi yaar..baas"

"Tarika ke baare mai soch rehehona...itna sochte ho to bol kyu nahi dete usse dil ki baat"

"Tujhe nahi maloom kya wajha..ain!"

"Khair..tum bolo ya na bolo..mai aj ek cheej se to sure hu..ki tum jitna bhi hudko due khicho..tarika thik mana hi legi tumhe...(naughtily) dekha kis had tak agayi aj...apna sehet ka bhi kheyaal nahi kiya...bechari..aur tum..baas baithe raho...ya sab haarkatain haar learki uski boyfriend se expect karte hai..aur yaha to WO pagal ki tarha kwashis kar raha hai aur tum baas enjoy kar reheho..."

"Daya mai kai enjoy nahi karrahahu..mai tumhe kaise samjhau..mere pass ya Sab cheejo ke wakt nahi hai..aur sabse bari baat mai uske pyaar ke quabil nahi..uski status dekha..kitni amir ghar ki learki hai WO..aur mai..tumto humare family condition jaante ho..kaise mai itna himmat karu tum hi batao...(strongly) Maine soch liya hai mai usko aur bhi Jada avoid karunga..mai aise apne apko kamjoor nahi kar sakta.."

"Accha..to tumne ya decide kar liya..accha hai...phir amnesaamne baat kyu nahi karte uske sath..kyu usko aise aash mai rakhrahi ho...usko directly bol kyu nahi dete..haan..aur ekbaat yaad rakhi tum bhi uske aspas honese khus hote ho..ya Jo uski haalat ko enjoy kar reheho... agar WO khud tumse durr hojaye to takleef kya hoti hai..ignorance kya hoya hai samajh ayega...hmphhh..(standing with)aur baithe raho apna baakwaas excuse leke..mai ja rahahu..." And daya left the place leaving Abhijeet in his own pain..

oooooooooooo

Next day Psychology class is going on...Tarika suddenly feel someone constant stare on her so turn and found Abhijeet is starring towards her face..Their eyes meet for a moment and current passed through Tarika's body..and Abhijeet just look away with jerk...

The rest class go in vain for Tarika as well as for Abhijeet who are busy in this feeling..

oooooooooooo

That day is really happy for Tarika who get a hints to get him in her life..

Here at tiffin time Abhijeet and Daya are sitting under a tree..and on Tasha's insists lady duo also present near them.. One side Tarika is being teased by Tasha other hand Daya just teasing Abhijeet for that as "Kya baat hai boss...kaal canteen mai Tarika ko takleef huya to tum bhi canteen Jana chor diya..is she kehte hai pyaar..aur kaal bare bhasan baaji kar rehe the...haan"

Abhijeet have nothing except glaring him..

Suddenly Robin come from somewhere and tell after finding the signals between this group like "kya baat hai Bhai..kuch dino se dekh rahehai..kuch isharraaa baji chalraha hai..and if I'm not wrong Tarika tumhare piche pari hai..(in bad tone)kyu tumhe pasand nahi kya...kaho to him patale..kitni hot hai yaa.." But his voice shut down with daya's slap with "jabaan sanbhal ke baat kar samjha.."

Tasha and Tarika are really shocked... But soon their shock ness turn to hurt with few unexpected word from Abhijeet as Abhijeet grab daya to stop him and tell in angry tone "Kitnoka mukh bandh karayoge daya jabh (eyeing tarika) logoka behavior kuch aisa hai ki logoko yasab bolne ka mauka mijata hai"And he left from there in great anger..daya also run behind him after shoting a angry glance on Robin..Abhijeet is really angry on Tarika as he think by this all behavior in public places she just making negative point on her character which encourage others to comment shit on her..Rather he is angry on himself also as he is also responsible for this as he indirectly allow her to do so..he can easily atop her before but he couldn't.. So he did it today... Off course in wrong way..

Here Tarika is really hurt..he talk on her character in front of all...her try is bad sign on his eyes..in his eyes for whom she is doing this all nonsense coming out from her comfort zone... Its really hurting..

She just leave the place and enter into washroom.. Tasha also follow her and try to make her calm with " Tarika..baat to suno..(grabbing her)yaar..sun to sahi..."

"Kya sunu haan..suna nahi bahar..(Tarika shout on top of voice)..aur kuch nahi sunna mujhe...(tasha try to tell something but tarika stop her)Baas tasha..aur kuch maat bol..(crying) meri harkaatain kharab hai...usko meri behavior pasand nahi...rather ya kaho mai hi pasand nahi.."

"Nahi tarika..wo baas gusse mai aisa bol diya..WO tujhe sachmai pyaar karta hai" Tasha tell in pleading tone

"To kehta kyu nahi..meri kooshish to usko najar ata haina..phir..nahi hai usse pyaar..aur hai bhi to I don't care...mai apne tarike se bahot kooshis kiya hu..abh uski baari...warna ya matter yahi khatam" she weeps her tears and leave from there...

oooooooooooooo

After that day everything come to an end..neither Daya nor Tasha try to talk with Abhijeet tarika...as daya know Abhijeet is really hurt from inside...he is also on guilt and most important he is helpless...

Other side Tasha didn't try to talk with Tarika as she also hurt after seeing tarika's condition so think better not to drag the matter again...

So they just supporting this love birds with silence...

oooooooooooooo

After that day Tarika stop coming to college... Abhijeet is now really missing her..her smile her talk her face her presence... Her absence make her more valuable to him..He also start feel worried for her..So think to talk with Tasha and ask about her absence...

So after finding Tasha going some where alone..stop her and ask with hesitation "Tasha ek minute.. (Tasha turn)WO tarika college nahi arahi hai..to.." But interrupted with Tasha's rude tone as "Kyu..tumhe kya WO college aye ya na aye..kitna insult karna tha kar to diya..abh kya jaroorat"

So Abhijeet just turn to leave with down head as after that didn't find more courage.. But stop after hearing "She really loves you Abhijeet.. Abhi bhi dair nahi huya..please ek baar sachna"

But he have no answer so just leave from there...

oooooooooooooo

He enter into his home with sorrow face but soon his sorrow ness turn into happy one as he found a envelope from his mother and after reading that his luck change into a moment and he left his home after hugging his mother...

oooooooooooooo

Tarika is sitting on windowpane in her room..Feeling someone presence she turn and stand up in shock with jerk as found Abhijeet standing there with down head..

Anger start to raise in her so tell in teasing plus angry tone "Tum yaha..kyu abhi bhi kuch kehna baaki rehgaya kya..ya phir mere mamma papa ke paas shikayet lagaoge meri character ke baraime..haan"

Abhijeet look at her in pain and try with "Please Tarika.. Don't say like this...pata nahi us din kaise..I am really Sorry..please maaf kardo mujhe.."

"Kyu maafi maang reheho.. WO bhi mujhse.." Tarika again tease him..

He just again try to arrange things with "please yaar.."

Tarika getting irritation so tell in calm tone "accha it's okk...aur kuch kehna hai..warna abh jaao yahase"

Abhijeet look at her..and tell after arranging encouragement "Ha WO mere selection hogaya hai police academy mai...kaal hi Jana parega..phir sayed mulakaat nahi ho paya...isliya socha millu tumse ekbar..."

Tarika look at him in jerk..her anger start to melting automatically... He is leaving... This thought make her weak but she try to sound strong with "Ha to mujhe kyu milna..ek bad charecter wali learki se...jisse pyaar karna to dur dekhna bhi tumhe gawara nahi.."

That's was the limit...Abhijeet now can't control over himself.. Tears start to flow down and he tell in helpless tone "Nahi Tarika.. Mujhe aur niche maat giraao...saari galti meri hai...(grabbing tarika's hand)I just lost myself.. Yaar mujhe Us Robin ke baato se itna gussa aya ki.."

"Kyu aya gussa...haan..kai bhi mujhe kuch bhi bole tumhe kyu farak parta hai" Tarika ask in painful smile

"Because I love you yaar..I really love you" Abhijeet shouts in anger

Wooohhh..finally.. She hear her desire words from him...but his breaking condition really make her sad...So can't resist herself from hugging him...

She hug him tightly...He also hug her back...they really need this hug...This hug shooth the to core...

After calming Tarika ask "itna wakt laga diya idiot.. Pehle kyu nahi bola"

"Kaise bolta yaar...pehle tumhare quabil hona tha na.." He answered hugging her more tightly..

"Matlab agar tum aj police mai select nahi hote to kabhi izahar nahi karte" Tarika complaints

In return Abhijeet separate her and tell without looking into her eyes "Nahi karta..."

Tarika nodded in disappointment and cupped his face with "Abhijeet mai tumse pyaar karta hu..tumhare position ya paise se nahi...yaad rakhna ya baat"

Abhijeet nodded in relax..then grab her palm and tell in low tone "Abh chalta hu Tarika... Daya se bhi milna hai..phir packing bhi karna parega.." And he try to leave but she didn't let his hand free..she just locked his fingers more tightly with "I will miss you Abhijeet..please keep in contact..I will wait"

He look at her tears.. And cupped her face after freeing his palm and just nodded in yes with "I also miss you Tarika.."

They are really close... His breath is touching her face..her eyes get automatically close with a new sensitive sense... He look at her close eyes and her trembling lips invite him...he can't resist to touch her lips with his...he slowly brush his lips on her lips waiting for her permission which he receive soon as she just kiss him back and let him to enter into her mouth..They are really engrossed in this kis forgetting world...there is no lust..this is filled with pure love care pain.. It's just telling both that they are just for each other... And they will till last breath...

Suddenly a footstep on staircase make them alert and they apart...And Abhijeet just leave the room after a low Bye..!

This feeling is really unexpected.. Little embarrassing at first time..But it is just delicious.. Different than every thing...it's has the strength with which they can live without each other for few months..which must be going to challenging for them...

Tarika's mother enter into room and feel really doubt after finding her daughter's lost bit shining face...

But Tarika...she just and might be flying in dream world...

A/N-First of all really sorry for late update.. So as penalty long chapter ;)

Honestly really overwhelmed with number of reviews...

Big Thanks to each and every reviewer..sorry for not replying individually.

And Detective..nice name:)..I really don't know why you guess this.. Must be you are confusing me with any other...but it's okk...hope your confusion will clear soon...But story kaisa laga WO to batayahi nahi...;)


End file.
